1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to locking mechanisms for electronic appliances, for example portable computers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device with a locking mechanism with a latch that is hidden when in an unlocked state.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable computers are popular due to their portability and associated conveniences. Typically, a portable computer includes a lid for accommodating a display screen, and a base for housing electronic components, such as a central process unit (CPU), a hard disk, etc. Traditionally, the portable computer uses a locking hook to lock the lid onto the base when the portable computer is not in use. When the lid is unlocked from the base, the hook protrudes from the lid or the base. In this unlocked position, the exposed hook is unattractive and subject to be damaged easily as it protrudes outwardly from the lid or the base.